Between the Scrolls
by lezbesubtext
Summary: All those moments we all know existed between the scrolls but our dear blushing bard omitted for privacy rights. Starts right before season three where I believe their relationship began please review so I know if I'm doing well
1. Chapter 1

I unfortunately own none of these characters or there would have been a series of movies by now. This takes place the night before the start of The Furies. Rated M. Don't read if you're not into lady lovin' or its illegal where you're reading. You have been warned. Enjoy

Gabrielle and Xena sat by the fire, the light of day slowly receding. Everything was once again as it should be. On one side of the fire the tall raven haired warrior sat on large rock. Her deep blue eyes concentrating on sharpening her sword. Every now and then she'd hold it up to the fading light to check the edge for any notches she may have missed. Satisfied she sheathed the weapon and pull out to oil clean her armour. Across from her the young blond bard sat muttering to herself. She squinted before turned around on the log she was sitting so that her back was to the fire. Now that she could see clearly her quill whipped across the scroll with just a few occasional pauses to search for the right words.

The remains of the fish they had for supper still sat in the pan by the fire. Their bedrolls had been laid out neatly side by side, though since the warm summer breeze was still blowing this far south the furs remained rolled up by Argos saddle bags. The golden mare herself grazed nearby wandering further away. She seemed to glow in the last rays of the day.

Gabrielle had been at a stop for a few moments. Xena looked up watching her and smiled. Her hair fell down around her face, and her mouth worked the end of the quill. She was stuck. It happened on occasion, usually when there Gabrielle got to a point of their adventures she wasn't there for. She remembered most of what Xena had told her about her previous life but she continuously doubted herself. She was forever in fear of remembering some minuscule detail wrong and would wrack her brain as long as possible to avoid asking Xena again. It was because she knew how difficult it was for the warrior to dredge up parts of her past. Her life hadn't been the same as the simple and easy life Gabrielle had lived on the farm with her parents, never before travelling beyond the forest near her village. She felt grateful enough that Xena, usually so stoic and laconic had shared with her once, never mind over and over to get a story right.

Xena sighed softly and laid her armour to the side. It now shone in the firelight and the first silvery light of the moon. She stalked quietly across the campsite till she stood just behind Gabrielle.

"And what is it we're stuck on."

The bard jumped throwing the scroll aside and twisting her body into a kick aimed at Xena. Xena was impressed by the reflexes she had shown so she moved slightly so that Gabrielle's toes just grazed the front of her leathers. She looked up and saw an amused smirk.

"Good reflexes Gabrielle but you still have to work on your awareness." She narrowly avoided a punched aimed at her chest. "Hey, hey what'd I do?"

"Gods Xena. I could have hurt you!" Her light blue-green eyes met ice blue ones filled with an amused look. "OK, maybe I couldn't have hurt you but still! Why'd you sneak up on me like that? My heart is pounding like Hephaestus' hammer!"

"Just keeping you on your toes." The two sat down side by side and Gabrielle took up her scroll and quill again. "So what are you stuck on," Xena asked after a moment when the bard had a chance to settle down.

"I'm so behind on our story Xena! We've been so busy lately, plus losing my supplies when we were on Cecrops ship. I'm lucky once they're finished I send them on to your mother's tavern."

"Well where are you? You know I tend to have a pretty good memory."

She smiled ignoring the fear that her mother had been reading of their adventures. They were close again and back on good terms but the idea of her knowing some of the things she had done were not things she wanted to share with anyone except Gabrielle. She had been ignoring the growing feelings that had come about in regards to the bard. She was still young and so very innocent. She had never even spilled blood. Yes, she had been married to Perdicus but she was still so very innocent. One night couldn't have changed that. They were friends. That was how Gabrielle saw her and that's how she was determined to behave. She had even attempted to bury those feelings into Ulysses but thankfully that had failed.

Gabrielle's response was barely a whisper. "I was writing about when you were dead." She stopped and wouldn't look up to meet Xena's eyes. It was still hard for them to talk about.

"What about it? Do you want my perspective on the afterlife or overtaking Autolocus' body because I can tell it was pretty awkward for the both of us."

"No, no, I think the afterlife should remain a mystery," she stared at Xena to emphasise her point before moving on, "but something you did while you were dead I don't understand. In order to write the truth you have to understand, to the best you can, why someone had done something."

"Well what was it Gabrielle." She couldn't think of anything except maybe why Autolocus but she had explained that. They had similar abilities when it came to movement. Or maybe why had she not had him tell Gabrielle right away. Well of course it was in case it didn't work or they ran out of time. She didn't want that guilt weighing on her best friend for the rest of her life.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"What?" She managed to stammer out. She had almost forgotten. She wanted Gabrielle to know just in case. Just in case it didn't work she wanted her to know that she loved her. The words wouldn't come to her but she had always spoken through her actions.

"What did that kiss mean? What were you trying to tell me? I know you were running out of time and only had so much energy left but, I just don't know what you were trying to tell me."

"That I love you Gabrielle."

All was quiet except for the soft sound of the crickets and the crackle of the fire. She had never actually said it aloud before. She had come close when they were facing the Horde but had chickened out at the last minute. _You understand hatred, but you have never given_

_into it. You don't know how much I love- that._ She wanted to say you but it didn't seem like the right time. They weren't in a good place then.

"I know," she smiled looking up into Xena's eyes. "I love you too but you could have just said it." She paused a minute thinking. "Wait was that your hand or Autolocus' on my ass."

Xena blushed. She actually blushed like a maiden. She hadn't blushed since far before Cortes attacked her village. The rough and tumble guys she had hung around with, their conversations. There wasn't much left to blush at. She could chicken out again. She could easily blame Autolocus. Apparently Gabrielle had thought it was him up till now away so it would be easier to let sleeping dogs lie, then again she had never lied to Gabrielle.

"It was mine."

She looked away into the fire. She heard Gabrielle carefully cork the bottle of ink she had been using then blow gently on the scroll. Well this wasn't too bad. They were just going to pretend that it had never happened, she could do that. The bard apparently deciding the ink was dry enough rolled up her scroll and got up to pack all of her writing materials away. She quickly made her way back beside Xena.

They sat in silence a few moments more watching the moon rise over the hills. Gabrielle had added wood to the fire while she was up so it roared happily as the new fuel caught. They sat side by side, their thighs pressed against one another. Xena took it as a good sign. At least she wasn't afraid to be near her now. She didn't think the bard would think differently of her for liking a women, she was pretty ok when she thought Ms. Artifice had been a women, but she was worried that revealing her attractions to the bard in particular would push the girl away.

"For how long?"

Gabrielle who was usually so good with words seemed short of them now. Xena tried to think back to when she had known for sure. It hadn't taken long for the affection for the girl to grown. She was cute, bubbly and kind of irresistible from the beginning. The old Xena wouldn't have taken long to seduce her and then once the lust was sated move on but she had fought that and developed actual feelings over their first year together. She didn't realise she loved her until they had gotten in the middle of the feud between Thessaly and Mitoa. When she thought Gabrielle was dead her heart ached to stop and follow her into the afterlife. She not only had failed someone who she was supposed to protect but she had for the first time since Caesar had tied her to the cross she been scared. She realised that fear was not the fear of losing a friend but a part of herself, her heart. It was the only time she had cried in front of anyone since Lycesus had died.

"Since you nearly died in Thessaly." Xena was shocked by the hand placed on her thigh. She turned to look at Gabrielle who was smiling.

"A little slow on the uptake eh Xena. You know I had that problem with basket weaving." She must have looked confused because Gabrielle carried on. "Well you know I've been dropping hints from day one. First of all leaving behind my family to follow you around the known world, telling you I'm not the little girl my parents wanted me to be. I slipped with the Henbane telling you how beautiful you are. Nearly dying just to make sure you would be buried in Amphipolis, getting extremely jealous of Ulysses. Oh and the best one, why do you think I made sure it was me you turned you into a Bacchae, no one was biting your neck but me."She took a few quick breathes as if winding down.

"You know I hate to ask this but what about Perdicus?"

Gabrielle did pause a moment gathering her thoughts. "Well I did love him; I wasn't in love with him but... I'm so ashamed to admit this. Xena I was using him to try to get you to fight for me. When it didn't work I decided hey, I can't do this anymore. Be with you without being with you. It was my way out. He was a good man, I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I could leave you without an excuse." Her voice had hitched a few times. Xena tentatively put an arm around the bard. To her relief Gabrielle melted into it.

"Gabrielle, I'm sure your heart was in the right place." She tried to interrupt but Xena placed a finger over her lips. "I know you. You don't have a mean bone in your whole body. You were trying to make me and Perdicus happy at the same time and I know you did love him. Someone can't be a part of your life for that long without you caring very deeply for them. I'm just sorry you never told me you were carrying this guilt around sooner."

She wrapped both her arms around Gabrielle who buried herself into Xena's chest. Her face was warm, flush with emotion it burned into her. She was glad she had already taken off her armour so that she could actually feel Gabrielle against her. Her fingers moved softly as she began stroking the soft blond hair humming a tune under her breathe. Gabrielle relaxed into her and after a moment looked up to Xena's eyes. She began to speak but Gabrielle shook her head then covered her lips with her own.

Xena wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, but it was soft and gentle, something that had very rarely happened with any of her past lovers. There was no urgency, there was passion but it was slow as though embers had just been stoked, she could feel the fire ready to roar into life but it wasn't quite there yet. She broke off the embrace with a smile.

"Well now, Warrior Princess that wasn't so hard after all was it." Her eyebrow arched. "Talking about your feelings."

Gabrielle had that smug look on her face like she had just won. Xena personally felt that she had won but would concede to a tie. A small smile turned up just the corners of her mouth.

"I don't know I still feel like I'm more of a woman of action." She bent down quickly this time again meeting the bards lips in the middle of her trying to say something. It was harder this time. Her long buried lust was trying to rush to the surface. She kept it just below. There was no going back now but she would let Gabrielle set the pace. She took the returned fire in the bards kiss as a sign she was doing the right thing. She wrapped her arms tightly around Gabrielle and lifted her from the log. She expected some kind of remark about this but there was none. In fact, to her surprise the bard hopped up and wrapped her legs around Xena, thighs clenching tight around her hips. She made her way back to the bedrolls where she sat with Gabrielle in her lap. After a few moments she reluctantly pulled back.

"Gabrielle." The bard still in her lap pouted down at her.

"Why'd you stop?" A tiny glint of fear came into her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Xena shook her head quickly wanting to dispel any doubt. "No no I just wanted to let you know, there is no pressure. We are going to go at your pace Gabrielle. I will never ever do anything you don't want me to. I want you to trust me so if it's too much you just say the word. You won't hurt my feelings and you don't have to do anything for me except be honest with me ok?"

Gabrielle looked up at her a nodded then she smiled and got a hungry look in her eye. "The same goes for you," she said barely above a whisper before planting her hands on Xena's shoulders and shoving her back onto the ground.

She still kneeled straddling Xena's hips. Xena looked up at her and saw something she had never seen before in the bards eyes, a fire, a passion, a depth that took Xena's breathe away. Gabrielle pounced on her like a ravenous wolf all former hesitation and gentleness gone. She seemed to know exactly what Xena needed and how, something very rare in a first time lover. Her lips quickly left Xena's mouth and began moving down her neck, teeth scratching along the surface but not biting down, what a tease. She was reliving her moment as a Bacchae. To her complete amazement her hips jerked up pressing against the bard. It had been a long time since any part of Xena's body moved against her will.

Gabrielle's hands worked furiously at the back of her leather armour, she managed to loosen it and quickly pulled it from the warrior.

Her mouth left Xena's neck only for a moment. "Do you have another shift?"

"Yes but why..."

Before she could finish her question Gabrielle had grabbed the front of the thin material and pulled ripping it off and exposing all of Xena. As soon as the flesh was bare Gabrielle jumped on it one breast ending up in her hand while the other found its way into her mouth. Her teeth held Xena's nipple tightly, not tightly enough to really hurt just enough that she would be stupid enough to pull away, not that she'd want to. Her tongue began flicking quickly back and forth over it making her whole body writhe.

Suddenly she is on the move again. Gabrielle's nails trace all over her body. Her sides, arms, torso and up her legs till they reach the apex. There Gabrielle hesitates looking deep into Xena's eyes. She struggles to meet the bards, concentrating hard on just continuing to breathe. She sees that Gabrielle is seeking permission, not wanting to overstep. Not trusting herself with words Xena thrusts her hips upward bringing Gabrielle's hand into contact with her very wet self. That being all the encouragement she needs the bard goes back to work.

Her fingers tease dipping into Xena and then pulling themselves back out to scratch down her thighs. _What a minx_ is all Xena has time to think before she realises that Gabrielle's mouth is on the move again. Her teeth nibble at the bottom of her rib cage before nipping at her pelvis. Xena almost comes there and then but holds back excited to see what that bard has in store next. For a moment she nips playfully at the inside of Xena's thighs but all of a sudden finds her clit with her tongue at the exact moment her fingers move inside of her, not longer teasing. The world goes black and all there is is Gabrielle sucking her clit and flicking it with her tongue and Gabrielle's two or is it three now, Gods yes three fingers pounding furiously into Xena driven harder by the thrust of her hips.

She doesn't last very long. Her whole body shudders as she screams, grateful that they are far from any town. Everything disappears. A warlord could be marching an army through their camp and Xena wouldn't have any idea. After a few moments as her breathing steadies and sight returns to her she feels the bards' fingers still inside her. She looks and Gabrielle is resting her chin on her chest and looking up at Xena. She smiles softly now a completely different Gabrielle than the one who had just given her the most satisfying moment of her life. She slowly removed her fingers and flexed her hand.

"You wouldn't let go." The two burst out laughing. Xena's arms came up to wrap up the bard and pull her closer to her.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"I know you Xena," was the only reply she got along with a coquettish smile.

"Let me show you how well I know you."

Xena flipped them but held tight to Gabrielle so she could lay her back gently into the grass, the bedroll had just become crumpled into a ball at this point. She kissed her so softly it was almost like she was just using her breath. Her hands travelled slowly unlacing a little bit at a time of the ever shrinking tiny green sports bra until it finally fell away. Her belt soon followed with her skirt. Xena leaned back just to look at Gabrielle. Soft, white skin that she needed to touch. Her fingers skimmed over every inch finally fluttering at her breast. Her lips followed her fingers littering the bard with soft, gentle kisses. She took of Gabrielle's nipples into her mouth and circled with her tongue. She pulled back and blew gently across it watching as it tightened into a little bud.

The bard was moaning softly her eyes closed and her hands wrapped up in Xena's raven locks massaging her head. Xena very slowly let her hands wander down between Gabrielle's thighs and found her even wetter than she had been. She dipped a finger into the bard then pulled it out. She used Gabrielle's own cum to wet her clit that she began massaging eliciting more guttural sounds. Leaving her thumb to work the bard's clit her finger slipped inside feeling all along the moist tunnels. She turned her fingers upwards and curled them against Gabrielle's sweet spot. Maintaining a slow steady rhythm she feels Gabrielle tighten against her as she cums.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Her voice is soft. "I never pegged you for the extremely gentle and soothing type."

Xena just smiled. "I have many skills."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle approached the campsite slowly, holding as much wood as she could. Xena and Cyrene were quiet now. Gabrielle waited apprehensively humming inside her head. She didn't want to wander too far and couldn't really carry back anymore firewood but she also didn't want to interrupt Xena and her mother. What they were facing was something Gabrielle couldn't even conceive. Deciding to give them more time, she cleared her throat as she entered the clearing.

"That waterfall seems really inspirational. I'm gonna hike up that way until the sun starts to set to get some more writing in." With an accusing look at Xena she threw in, "I'm barely caught up on my scrolls still," and then headed off with her bag.

Cyrene raised an eyebrow at her daughter pulling away. "Well what have you two been up to that she is so behind?"

Xena stammer for a moment finally muttering something about having a lot of adventures.

"Daughter please, it's obvious. You know that she's in love with you right?" Xena stammered again. "Well you ditch her to come find me but she knew exactly where you were headed. And in the tavern, Xena I didn't even have to look at you. The love and affection in her voice when she told you she was heading to Andreas, the gentle caress, she's in love."

Xena thought back if the day had been that obvious. It started out that way before she had lost her mind. The flirtatious fight about the foot race, unable to keep her eyes or hands off Gabrielle finding herself gently stroking the bard anytime she spoke. She had almost lost the race because she was caught up in Gabrielle running, all her muscles ripping as she tried her best to beat Xena. But her mother hadn't seen any of that. She had only seen her interact with Gabrielle when she was mad.

"So am I mother." There was no point in denying it. If her mother could accept her after all of the horrible things that she had done then she would accept her for being with someone who loved her and she loved in return.

Cyrene just smiled. "I always wanted another daughter. Two boys, two girls evens everything up." She threw her arms around Xena. "I'm glad that you finally seem happy. Maybe now you can come home, with Gabrielle of course."

"It's a wonderful offer mom it really is but I'm not done atoning for the things I've done, the people I've hurt. I have to keep working towards the greater good, there is nothing more important in my life than that." Except Gabrielle sprung to her mind but Xena set it aside. Even if Gabrielle wanted to go home Xena would have to keep going and doing good.

"I understand but I hope you can stay a few days at least. With the inn being closed the past few days I could use a little help getting everything back up and running."

"Of course, we actually aren't on a schedule for once. It has been kind of nice just going where Argo takes us but can you do something for me?"

"Sure anything."

"Can you bake some nut bread for Gabrielle?"

"Without the henbane this time!" Xena spun around to see Gabrielle coming up into the clearing. "I am not doing drugs in front of you ever again."

"You gave her drugs?" Cyrene looked aghast at the two as they burst into laughter. Xena threw her arm around Gabrielle.

"How else can I talk her into all the crazy things I get her to do." She arched her eyebrow and Gabrielle looked up at her with an amused grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"No, no Cyrene it goes back to when Xena and I came across a young boy whose father was going to sacrifice him to a god." She began on the story of Ikus and his father Anteus. Xena reclined back to listen, drawn into the story as though she herself hadn't been there. By the time Gabrielle was done the sun had almost set and her stomach had begun to rumble.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm famished."

"Oh, I should have packed us something to eat."

"No mom, in your defence you didn't know that you where coming home with us. It's too late to catch something but I'm sure we have plenty in the saddle bag."

Gabrielle routed around the saddle bags. "Sure there's plenty we still have a whole loaf of bread, six apples and oh boy some olives. When did you put these in here?"

Xena broke into a big smile, "I just wanted to do something to surprise you."

Gabrielle went over to kiss her but saw Cyrene out of the corner of her eye. "It's ok Gabrielle, she knows." Xena leaned in and gave Gabrielle a quick kiss before grabbing an extra blanket to put the food on.

"Is this all you girls usually eat?" Cyrene looked concerned.

"No, no most of the time we share a rabbit or we have a couple of fish, we just ran out of daylight today." Xena hated lying to her mother but this was enough food to see her and Gabrielle through the week if she had supplemented it with hunting.

"Well regardless, when we get back to the tavern tomorrow I'm fattening you both up and giving you enough food for a year." Xena began to interject but Cyrene cut her off. "I know it'll go bad before a year but you'll just have to finish it all before it does go bad."

Xena rolled her eyes but smiled at her mother before dividing up the food between them. They ate in silence all exhausted. It had been a long day for everyone, two long days for Xena and Gabrielle. Before long Cyrene turned in followed by Gabrielle who was sharing a bedroll with since her mother had taken hers. After a few minutes and making sure Gabrielle was asleep Xena got up and slowly walked a short distance into the woods. Once she was out of earshot of their camp she called out.

"Ares you sick bastard I know you're there. Get out here." The god appeared in a flash of blue light. His leather vest was more open than usual, his hand never left his sword. Even his hair looked more tussled than usual and there was an almost nervous look in his eye which he was obviously compensating for in attitude.

"What'd you want Xena? I've been kind of busy you know."

"So busy you've had time to watch us since we left the temple of the Furies?"

His words seemed to stumble from his mouth. "It's a god thing Xena you wouldn't understand. We can be doing something else while keeping an eye on our favourite mortals."

"Oh I'm still one of your favourites am I. Thought I'd be on the outs after today." He just smirked at her. "Anyway I know you're not my father. And I know it was you who was jealous and that's why you sent the Furies after me."

"Care to elaborate because you lost me?"

"You saw Gabrielle and I finally get together. Don't lie I could sense you just before we fell asleep, you're lucky it wasn't before that. You saw us and were jealous so you called the Furies in hoping that Gabrielle would leave me after I killed my mother, or that I'd actually be crazy enough to run off with you."

He stood for a moment just shaking his head. "You know even if you were right I would never admit it so why bother?"

She got up close into his face. "So that you know no matter what tricks you pull, no matter what happens between Gabrielle and I, even if I'm a raving lunatic I will never be with you. Now poof back to Olympus so daddy can ground you."

"You realise your mind is one of your most attractive qualities, not the most attractive," he pauses his eyes floating over her for a moment, "but it's up there."

With a pop he was gone again and Xena made her way back to camp feeling a little better. She laid down close to Gabrielle who immediately laid her head on Xena's chest and draped her arm across her stomach. Relaxing into the bard she fell asleep to Gabrielle and Cyrene's snores.

**Three days later.**

Xena rubbed the sleep from her eyes carefully so as not to disturb the bard who was still fast asleep. With a sigh of regret she wiggle out carefully from under the covers and quietly put on her leathers, making her way out the door clutching her boots in her hand. She paused at the bottom of the stairs to put them on before going to the kitchen at the inn in Amphipolis.

"Smells good mom, what's cooking?" Spying something covered by a cloth on the table. She went to investigate but Cyrene slapped her hand away.

"That is Gabrielle's nut bread and you are not to touch it." She pushed Xena back a little to emphasise the point. "I don't think you feed that girl enough, she need all she can get."

"Thanks mom."

"That's not what I meant, besides if you eat Gabrielle's nut bread you won't have any room left for your honey cakes." Xena's eyes grew wide with excitement. "See, sometimes mother knows best. Now can you grab me a couple of buckets of water and bring in some extra firewoord."

Xena nodded and quickly brought in the water and then stacked enough wood inside for her mother to be able to tend all the fires for a few days. A little pang of guilt hit her. Her mother wasn't young, she wasn't old but she was getting on in the years and she was doing it all herself. Cyrene was a strong woman. She had raised Xena, Toris and Lyceus on her own while managing the inn but now even the children weren't there to help with the small chores. She began to cut more wood to stack outside. She didn't realise how long she had been at it until Gabrielle appeared in the doorway holding a plate with half a chicken and some barley on it standing in the doorway. Pausing to wipe away the sweat she looked up and saw the sun was almost at the halfway point in the sky.

"Thought you might like some lunch since we're heading out as soon as I wake up."

"Well with you Gabrielle you may have just woken up." She ignored the bard sticking her tongue out at her and drew some water from a nearby bucket. "I wanted to make sure that mom had enough to get through a couple of days," she paused looking around her, "or weeks. I know it's tough for her on her own, I kinda feel bad for leaving."

"She understands Xena and when you are here you do help. She says Toris swings by on occasion and gives her a hand too. He even hired a couple of people from the village to get during the busy season. Have something to eat you look exhausted."

They ate in silence Xena picking at the leg and thigh while Gabrielle ate the breast and wing.

"Don't tell your mother we shared that. I told her I had already eaten. I swear she is trying to make me too fat to follow you around anymore."

They both laughed, laying back in the grass enjoying the gentle breeze. "She thinks I'm starving you to death you know."

"Is that why she insists I take third helpings! Xena you have to stop her. My stomach can't fit all this I'm going to explode."

"Girls, did you have enough to eat?" Cyrene was standing in the doorway.

"No mom, I think Gabrielle is still a little hungry."

"Well come in then and grab another plate honey."

Gabrielle shot Xena a death glare. She just smirked. Gabrielle followed Cyrene into the house pleading that she was full while Xena headed to the stables. Argo seemed restless in her stall. Xena tried not to keep her cooped up for too long but she knew that was going to be leaving today and didn't want to spend even more time trying to find the mare. She brushed her down and then put on her tack. While picking out her hooves she noticed that her shoes were getting really worn. They were thinner than they had been since she'd first had Argo shod.

"You ready to move out and try to find some new shoes there girl." Argo neighed appreciatively while Xena scratched between her eyes. "You're going to be good right girl. If not I'll put Gabrielle on you and she's had three days of my mother's cooking. Could break your legs."

"I heard that!" Gabrielle stood just outside the barn glaring at Xena. "If we stayed the full week like your mother wanted I wouldn't even be able to get up on Argo. I don't know if she'll be able to carry you with all the supplies Cyrene is giving us."

Argo neighed nervously pawing the ground. "She's joking Argo, she knows if it was too much I'd make her carry the extra weight."

Gabrielle turned to walk off in a huff but Xena quickly caught up to her tackling the bard to the ground, wrapping her hands up in her hair and pulling her close against her. Gabrielle's anger turned to pure joy as Xena's mouth covered hers kissing her passionately. So much so that neither heard Cyrene approach until she cleared her throat.

"You too do have a room for that you know. You don't have roll around in the fields."

"Eh we're used to it," Gabrielle laughed bringing a look of horror to Xena's eye. It was one thing for her mother to know her and Gabrielle had sex, it was quite another to given even that not too revealing detail.

"Oh relax Xena," Cyrene said seeing her face, "I do know something about the matter myself. In fact I believe Toris came from..."

"Enough, enough. Hearing about my conception was enough for an eternity thank you."

"You're not usually so shy Xena. Why just the other day you were asking people how old they were when they lost their virginity."

"That was different. One I was crazy, two I wasn't talking to my mother!"

They both just laughed at her. She stood up and offered a hand down to Gabrielle who took it, still giggling a little bit. She whispered under her breath, "you're lucky you're cute," before turning her attention to loading up Argo's saddle bags. Gabrielle wasn't kidding, Cyrene had given them enough food for at least a month. She heard some jingling of coins in the bottom of one of the bags too. She turned to look at Cyrene who shrugged and shook her head. "Thank you," Xena mouthed and Cyrene just shrugged again.

"Well I can see you girls are getting ready to head out." She drew Xena into an embrace. "You know that you're welcome here anytime." She turned to Gabrielle and hugged her the same as Xena. "You too Gabrielle, if you ever find yourself in the area and need a few days of rest away from my relentless daughter you're always welcome here."

"You do know your daughter." They laughed again. Xena mounted up Argo and smiled down. "Thanks again mom. I promise to stop by the next time I'm in Thrace. Gabrielle, do you want a ride?"

The bard extended her hand up gratefully. She wasn't joking when she said she was so full she could barely move. She had been dreading leaving afraid that she wouldn't make it very far.

"Bye mom, thanks for the supplies. If you need anything just send for me. Someone can always find me." And with that they were off. They rode in silence most of the day. It was good to be back on the road, feeling like everything was back to normal. Xena relaxed into the rhythm of Argos brisk walk and the feeling of Gabrielle's arms around her. Hands that she was now noticing were not just moving with the bouncing of the horse but in an exploratory way. One up beneath her breast plate massaging over the leather, the other finding its way through the pleats in her skirt.

"Gabrielle." Her voice was deep and husky. She had meant to tell the bard off but it had come off as much more tantalising than warning. "Gabrielle stop."

"I can't keep my hands off you Xena. I feel like I'm making up for lost time."

Though the idea sounded great to Xena they really needed to get moving. They had started later in the afternoon and she wanted to at least make it to the next town before nightfall. One more night in an inn. It was supposed to be a surprise but...

"Gabrielle, if you stop now I'll get us a room at an inn tonight. One with a double bed." Xena's bed at Cyrene's was still her childhood bed and hadn't been big enough to lay out comfortably. Gabrielle's hand stopped for a moment as if considering and then withdrew with a sigh.

"Fine but we're going straight to bed. WithOUT supper."

"Deal."

Before long they reached Xanthi just down the river from Amphipolis. They went to the inn but it was full. As consolation the innkeeper offered them space in the stables if they wanted it. It wasn't a double bed but when the two closed the doors and saw the expansive floor covered with hay that was all theirs they didn't waste anytime. Almost before she knew what was happening Xena grabbed Gabrielle and pulled her down into the pile of hay, with a scream as Gabrielle bit down on her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

They stood in the barn with Joxer nearby. Though Xena longed more than anything to take Gabrielle in her arms and lay her back into the straw they hadn't told anyone but Cyrene about the change in their relationship. She was unsure of Gabrielle's feelings on the matter but she much preferred privacy and in the past had always shied away from public displays of affection. It was a good thing Joxer couldn't remember seeing the hickey on her neck, Gabrielle's face had given it all away. She reluctantly released Gabrielle from the hug and then turned to Joxer.

"Hey Joxer I have a mission for ya."

"Anything Xena, what monster are you sending me to face, what diabolical scheme are we going to foil?" He puffed out his chest and placed his hand on his sword. "No mission is too difficult for Joxer the Might. OH Joxer the Mighty..."

"Well Joxer it's a mission that requires stealth. Can you do that?" He made a motion like zipping his lips and nodded. "Good, I need you to head southwest. I heard there's a warlord down there stirring up some trouble. Find out what you can and wait for me there. Got it?"

"Yes Xena, Joxer is on the job you can count on me." He walked towards the door singing his Joxer the mighty song. Once he was out of sight Gabrielle turned to Xena.

"I thought we were headed northeast. You said there was nothing in the other direction but quiet peaceful resort towns on the sea."

"Exactly," she said with a smile. Gabrielle's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh good. Wouldn't it be easier to tie him up and leave him somewhere?"

"Nah, he's like a mouse, just chews through the ropes."

"What?"

"Never mind, you didn't live that day."

"So are you ever going to explain to me exactly what happened here?"

Xena shrugged. "Eh, I have. Depends on the day if you can handle it." Gabrielle glared at her. "Ok, ok let's get moving. We haven't been up through Celtae. It a beautiful land I'd love to show to you, without Joxer on our heels."

"Sounds good Xena, but can we stay here one more day? This barn is warm and private, rest for Argo. It's a win win."

"NO!" Gabrielle cringed at how harsh Xena's voice sounded. "Sorry no. One more day in this town and I'll be battier than when I was possessed by the Furies."

"Alright, I'll start getting packed up."

With that the two packed quickly and were out of town within half a candle mark. Xena was in exceptionally high spirits. She was even humming as she walked beside Gabrielle. Until she could afford to get Gabrielle her own horse it didn't seem fair to ride all the time when Gabrielle had to walk behind Argo. Gabrielle walked closer and closer to her until she slipped her hand into Xena's free one. Xena had been day dreaming about finally living a new day and wasn't expecting it. She pulled her hand away before she realised what she was doing.

"Sorry Gabrielle, I was daydreaming." She reached out for the bards hand who took it gratefully. "It's so nice not be living a different day. Getting out of that town, not seeing the same people over and over."

"You saw me over and over."

"That was the one good part about the day. I got an extra seventeen days with you, but we didn't get to spend much time together."

"Seventeen days? We were really there that long? Xena I don't know how you're still sane!"

"Maybe I never was to begin with. But you're kinda lucky. One of those days Joxer noticed my hickey." Gabrielle looked away guiltily. "But it wasn't as bad as when you got really mad at me for tying you up."

She didn't even see the fist coming until it hit her shoulder. "What was that for?" Inside she was secretly impressed. Gabrielle had hit her, her reflexes were really improving. She was becoming a great fighter. Xena cringed a little at that thought. Gabrielle wasn't supposed to be a fighter. She fought to defend herself yes but was she destroying the bard's peaceful ways.

"You tied me up!"

"Yes but you had been killed the day before so I wanted to make sure you were in a safe place while I tried to figure everything out!"

"Wait you said you tied Joxer up too. Did you leave us tied up together?"

"Well not tied together..." This time she managed to catch Gabrielle's fist. "Hey now, I tied you in a comfortable position, you could even lay down if you had wanted to. Joxer was hog tied, I still don't know how he chewed through those ropes."

"You had to tie me up? You couldn't have just explained everything to me?"

"I tried that most days but I wasn't going to be out on the street protecting you two that day, I was in the houses of the two families. I couldn't handle either of you dying again so I made sure you were safe."

"Exactly how many times did we die Xena?" Gabrielle had stopped and put her hands on her hips in disbelief.

"You and Argo died once, Joxer died twice."

"The towns people killed us that many times?"

"Yea," Xena nervously rubbed the back of her neck remembering her chakram sticking out of Joxer's chest, "the towns people. Oh and that one time Joxer got us all killed."

Gabrielle shook her head in disbelief. The rest of the day carried on much the same. Xena tried to remember the order in which everything had happen as Gabrielle made notes on a spare piece of parchment as they walked. They even ate lunch on the move. Xena didn't say it but she wanted as much distance as possible between her and Xanthi. She wanted them to at least reach the Thracian border with Dardanoi by the end of the next day. That would mean some hard riding on their part though and a lot of stress on Argo.

"Let's camp here Gabrielle."

Xena took the saddle off Argo and Gabrielle grabbed her bridle. They were right by the road but there was nice little pond nearby and Xena really was in the mood for a bath. In no time at all they had their camp site set up and a small fire burning.

"I'm going to take a swim, care to join me?" Xena's eyes sparkled mischievously. Just looking into them Gabrielle knew exactly what she had in mind. Checking quickly to make sure no one was coming she sauntered over to the Warrior Princess playing with the lacing on her top.

"I don't know Xena," her voice was taunting and sultry. "I'm still worn out from the other night. It was only two days ago for me you know." She was so close now she was brushing against Xena's breastplate. "And that hickey is still on your neck. Shouldn't you let that heal a bit?"

Xena gave out a frustrated moan, her eyes pleading. "Gabrielle." It sounded almost painful. Xena didn't know what had gotten into her. She hadn't been with anyone since Marcus until Gabrielle. Two years in which she was in complete control but now, a few days without having touched her, having been touched was driving her mad.

Gabrielle just smiled. "What's the matter Xena, you're looking a little frustrated."

This time all she managed was "please" barely spoken above a whisper. Gabrielle guided Xena's hands to her tyings. "You do it." Xena's hands shook as her fingers, for once clumsy worked the lacings until the top fell away. Her fingers brushed against Gabrielle's breast but she grabbed them and directed to Xena to her belt. "Not till we're in the water."

Xena worked much more quickly at the belt and let Gabrielle's skirt fall away. Under the dying light her hair seemed almost as though it was on fire. She looked like a goddess descended to earth, but Xena had met the gods, Gabrielle was greater than them. She moved to start undoing her own armour but Gabrielle grabbed her hands again and brought them down to her sides. Then Gabrielle began to work Xena out of her armour piece by piece until she finally stood there in nothing but her sheath which Gabrielle gently lifted over her head smiling.

"Ok, now we go for a swim." She grabbed Xena by the elbow and led her to the side of the pond releasing her at the edge she walked in till the water was up to her chest then she dove under. When she emerged Xena was reminded of the myth of Aphrodite arising from the foam off of Cyprus but Gabrielle was more beautiful than Aphrodite by far. Unable to resist any longer she ran into the water and wrapped Gabrielle in her arms, kissing her with more passion than she knew was in her. She felt as she had when Bliss's arrow had made her fall for Draco but she knew this wasn't fleeting.

Gabrielle returned Xena's kiss hungrily. She reached beneath the water but before she could make contact Xena had both her hands behind her back which she held there. Gabrielle gasped. "Let me know if it's too much." Gabrielle nodded as Xena's teeth raked down her cheek and the side of her neck. With her free hand she snaked her fingers into Gabrielle's hair and pulled. Not hard but not exactly gently either. She began to nipple across the bard's neck and down her chest. The water was on the colder side so Gabrielle's nipples were already harder than normal. When Xena's teeth brushed over them Gabrielle let out a yelp. Xena immediately pulled back. "You ok?"

"For the love of the gods Xena don't stop!" Gabrielle squirmed against Xena who still had Gabrielle's wrists pinned behind the bard's body. She was shaking but not from the cold. Her eyes had gone almost black as her pupils expanded. "That's an official command Warrior Princess. Unless you hear no or stop you keep going. Got it?"

To show her understand Xena leaned beneath the water and nipped the skin just below Gabrielle's breast. This elicited another yelp that turned into a throaty moan. Xena returned to kissing her while slowly leading her to a nearby rock. With no effort she put her hands on Gabrielle's hips and lifted her up onto the rock and stood between her legs. With no warning Xena's face found its way between Gabrielle's legs. Her tongue brushed Gabrielle's lower lips causing the bard's whole body to shudder. She went to place her hands on Xena's shoulder but Xena stepped back.

"No. We're going to play a little game." Gabrielle pouted. "No touching me." Her insides ached as she said those words. "No touching till I say so. If you win I have a surprise for you."

"Fine." Gabrielle was too far gone to make works beyond that. She leaned back on the rock with her arms crossed behind her so she wouldn't be tempted. Xena took the opportunity to run her fingers all over Gabrielle's body. She glided down her chest and torso, her legs and shoulders. Over her breast and even gave a casual flick of her nipple. While continuing this Xena's tongue went back to work. She you broad strokes starting inside of her and then up over her clit. She could feel Gabrielle squirming beneath her fingers. When she started to flick her clit with her tongue Gabrielle's legs squeezed in around her head. She took them and threw them over her shoulders, Xena's fingers now teasing the inside of Gabrielle's thighs. She wasn't sure how many times Gabrielle came. After every shutter of her body and squeeze of her thighs Xena would change the direction of her tongue. Finally knowing Gabrielle was getting to sensitive she launched herself out of the water. Laying beside Gabrielle on the rock she growled into her ear, "hold me," before plunging her fingers into Gabrielle who came one last time with her nails buried in Xena's back.

While Gabrielle was recuperating Xena got up and grabbed some fish for dinner. She dressed and skinning them on the shore when Gabrielle finally emerged from pond still looking a little shaky. Xena flashed her one of her biggest smiles and handed her the skinned fish. "Dinner," was all she said still smiling. Gabrielle went to respond but just changed her mind, shook her head and walked back towards the fire. After they had eaten their fill (Gabrielle had managed to eat two whole fish by herself) they sat back leaning against one another.

"That was delicious."

"Thanks but I cooked them the same way I always do."

"I wasn't talking about the fish." Xena smirked licking her lips. "I hope you didn't fill up though I still have that surprise for you." She got up and made her way to the saddle bag.

"I don't know if I can take any more surprises today Xena."

"Ok more for me then." She returned to Gabrielle with two objects wrapped up in cloths. "I'll just have to eat both of ours." With that she unwrapped the nut bread her mother had made for Gabrielle. The nut bread was halfway to her lips when all of a sudden she found Gabrielle's mouth wrapped around her fingers. Laughing she handed the rest of the loaf to Gabrielle and unwrapped her own honey cakes.

"What have you got there Xena?"

"Honey cakes you want to try a piece." She held the morsel out in her fingers. Gabrielle took it with her mouth. When she was done chewing she returned to suck all of the sweetness of Xena's fingers. Again Xena felt a stirring inside of her. Gabrielle must have seen it in her eyes because she set aside the nut bread and pounced on Xena pinning her to the ground. Xena was still excited from earlier and Gabrielle could tell how worked up she was. She went straight up her skirt and in just a few strokes Xena shuddered holding Gabrielle close to her. Smiling she fell asleep with Gabrielle's head on her chest.

Xena woke earlier than usually, not really sure why. Gabrielle was still wrapped around her but in the distance she could hear someone approaching their camp. She threw Gabrielle's arm off and sprung to her feet grabbing her chakram that was nearby. A soldier dressed in Athenian garb bust threw the trees. As soon as Xena saw how hurt he was she put the chakram down and ran to him. Just as she got there he collapsed. She caught him and guided him gently to the ground.

"Gabrielle, water quick!" She took off his helmet and started to remove his breast plate. She could see that his shoulder was dislocated and blood was staining through the side of his shirt. Examining the wound she realised it was just a graze. By that time Gabrielle and returned with the water skin. Xena gently tipped it back into his mouth. After a few minutes he was able to compose himself.

"Thank you. Are you Xena?"

"I am. What'd you want?" She didn't always answer truthfully but she could tell this man didn't mean her any harm.

"There was a battle. A horrible battle. An entire regiment of the Athenian Army was destroyed but me. I was sent to look for you." She gave him a moment to catch his breath. "We couldn't break through their armour. Their swords cut through ours like butter. Our shields were sliced in half. What kind of metal can do that?"

"It's the metal of Hephaestus. Ares probably finally got his hands on it and is using it for his new army."

"Not playing fair, that definitely sounds like Ares."

" They were chanting Ares name and Agathon's as well."

Xena stood up. "Rest here you should be safe. There is still some fish in the pan by the fire help yourself. Oh hold on." She walked up to him and pulled his arm back into place and then fashioned a sling out of linens. "Come on Gabrielle pack up but leave the fire and fish for this man. We're going to need help. Agathon is no ordinary warlord. We'll have to find a few old friends of mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember these take place as soon as an episode ends. This is post Dirty Half Dozen where they had been walking away talking about if Xena and Gabrielle had influenced each other's lives**

"What'd you mean not as well?"

"Well Xena you did have a few close calls, you know like this!" with that Gabrielle pushed Xena who ended up in the lake. She surfaced, eyes were like ice. Gabrielle knew right away that she was in trouble. She took a few quick steps back from the shore and hid behind a small tree.

"Come on Xena, I didn't think you'd actually fall in. You have the reflexes of the gods I thought you'd be able to catch yourself."

Xena lifted herself out of the water and strode toward Gabrielle with an impassive face. Gabrielle debated running for a moment but then thought better of it. Xena reached her and without a word grabbed Gabrielle and threw her over her shoulder. She turned around and threw her in the lake. When Gabrielle came sputtering and protesting Xena finally let a smirk reach the corners of her lips.

"Fair is fair right Gabrielle?" She crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled for a moment at Gabrielle attempting to climb up the steep incline from the pond. After a few moments of watching the bard struggle Xena reached her hand down and helped pull Gabrielle from the water. "Sorry, I didn't realise you'd be so impeded by your height."

This time Xena saw Gabrielle coming and as she began to fall back into the water she held on tight to Gabrielle's strong arm, pulling her in with her. They came up laughing and holding on to one another. Xena ran her hands lovingly through Gabrielle golden hair. It had been redder when they started out but the sun had faded it to a much paler colour.

"Oh Gabrielle, you've gotten us all wet." Her eyes raked over Gabrielle's firm body. Her breathing began to deepen which she hoped she could play off as losing her breath in the colder water.

"Oh you wish Warrior Princess! I'm freezing now."

"I could warm you up." She wrapped her arms around Gabrielle and laid her lips against her forehead. "It's one of my many skills."

Gabrielle reluctantly pushed her away. "What if Glaphyra or Darnelle hear? They've only been gone for a few minutes and with Darnelle's leg they couldn't have gotten far."

"I think they know," Xena said with a sigh making her way to the bank. Once she had pulled herself out she pulled Gabrielle out too. "Didn't you hear that comment 'pretending she's your friend'? I picked all those people because they were perceptive and smart. I'm pretty sure they all caught on pretty quick."

"Are we that obvious?"

"Does it matter?" Xena had stripped out of her leather and armour and was rifling through the saddle bags for a dry shift. She found an extra shirt for Gabrielle and tossed it to her and went back to searching. "Do you care if people know?"

"Not really. But Xena, I figured you would. You have that whole mysterious warrior thing going. I don't want this to hurt that reputation."

"I don't plan to sing it from the mountain tops Gabrielle and I'm not too big on the whole PDA thing but if someone comes to the conclusion on their own I'm not going to lie and I hope you don't feel the need to either." They had both changed at this point and Xena was putting her armour back on. Gabrielle stepped up to help, fastening the buckle on the side. "Besides, people have made assumptions about us from the very beginning."

"Can you promise me one thing?" Gabrielle stepped in front of Xena taking Xena's hands in hers. "We won't be obvious in front of my parents, especially my father."

Xena leaned down and kissed the bard softly. She wanted it to progress but she knew they had to get moving. They had taken several to deal with Agathon, and Xena had hoped they would be well on the way to Celtae by now. "Of course. Whenever you're ready if you ever are."

They started walking down the road. Their wet clothes were spread over Argo's saddle though with the clouds coming in it looked like they weren't going to dry anytime soon. They were making good time walking in relative silence. Gabrielle was tense though. Xena could see her steps were quick but short. She was absent-mindedly picking at the wrappings on her staff.

"Everything ok Gabrielle?"

"Yea, yea I'm good."

"Beautiful day isn't?" The clouds had really moved in and it had just started misting.

"Yea it's nice."

"Gabrielle, I'm pregnant and Ares is the father."

"Good for you Xena."

Xena reached out and pulling Gabrielle in front of her. "Ok Gabrielle what is the matter. You just said you were happy I'm carrying Ares baby."

"What? Xena that's horrible. We have to appeal to Zeus or maybe Aphrodite I'm sure..."

"Gabrielle I'm not really pregnant. I was just seeing if you were paying attention. I'm worried. You can't be this much off your game. Where we're going there's a lot of robbers. The Romans built the road but don't patrol it. It's full of warlords looking to pick travellers clean and I need you to have my back."

"I'm sorry. I do, you know I do." She hesitated. "I've just been thinking about what we were saying about telling people, my parents specifically. I love them Xena but I just wish they were more like your mother. She just knew and didn't care, she loved you anyway. My sister would understand and I think my mother would come around eventually but my father, Xena my father would try to kill you."

"Gabrielle, I behaved myself for two years. I can be good while at your parents' house."

"That's not the point Xena." Gabrielle pulled away angrily. A tear started to form in the corner of her eye.

Xena took a deep breath. "Then tell me Gabrielle."

"I don't want to have to hide us from my parents. I should feel as comfortable to be with you at my home as I am when we're at your mother's tavern."

Xena took Gabrielle into her arms. There really wasn't much she could say. Gabrielle held back from crying and after a few short breaths calmed down. "I just want them to be happy I found someone that I care so much about not the fact that that someone happens to be a woman."

"I don't know what to tell you Gabrielle. All I can do as try to be a nice and charming as possible, and hopefully they'll start to like me so much they won't care if I'm a girl. If not there's nothing we can do to change that. If there was I would. But remember Gabrielle you do have a family you can always turn to. You have my mother, my brother and me. There will always be people who care about you."

"Thank you Xena." Gabrielle stood on her toes to kiss Xena. She slipped her hands into Xena's and started pulling her down the road. Xena could still see the pain behind her eyes but all she could do now was be there for Gabrielle. Hopefully with time the pain would fade. She could tell it had helped though because Gabrielle had started to talk about a new story she had dreamt of the lovers Pyramus and Thisbe.

"What do you say we hop up on Argo and get a few extra miles in today? We still have that money my mother snuck into our bags and there is a town up ahead with a great inn. They even have rooms with baths in the rooms."

"You sound awfully excited about that Xena. Fond memories?" She winked with a huge smile. Xena felt lucky that Gabrielle knew of her... former exploits and that it didn't bother her. In this case though there would have been nothing to be jealous of.

"Very fond. It was the first bath I had been able to take in weeks the last time I passed through. Probably the most satisfying bath I've ever had."

"We can change that." Xena took this to mean that Gabrielle was up for it and hopped up onto Argo. She offered a hand down Gabrielle and pulled her up into the saddle behind her and soon they were off at a gallop.

They arrived at the inn just after the sun had set. Luckily it was almost winter and tourist season had ended. Xena was able to get one of the rooms with a tub without spending all of their dinars. In fact, if they would have enough to stay in inns almost all the way. She wanted to surprise Gabrielle. She was taking her far to the north western corner of Celtae where the cliffs turned the colour of snow. If there were no problems and she could find a boat she may even take her to Britannia through the Alps. It was cutting a little close to Roman holdings but there were valleys that were so beautiful they had taken Xena's breath away when she had been a warlord. She knew that Gabrielle would love them. She was mentally planning their route when she heard her name. Looking around she saw Gabrielle smiling at her and pointing to the waitress who had come to take their orders.

"Oh sorry. Ummm I'll take an ale and whatever you have for a lamb plate."

The waiter nodded and went off to get their orders. She felt Gabrielle's hand on her knee under the table. "Are you alright Xena? You're not usually one to drift off. In fact by now you've usually knocked a few heads to keep guys from getting the wrong idea, speaking of..."

Gabrielle's hand slipped out of her lap and an extremely drunk man sauntered over. He tried to force himself between Gabrielle and Xena on the bench but was too drunk to get through. Finally he walked around to the other side of the table and flopped down into the seat, barely managing to sit on the bench.

"Hello there beautiful ladies can I buy you a drink?" Xena shot one of her death glares at him but he was either un-intimidated or extremely drunk. Xena was going with the second one. She casually stretched out until her foot was on the opposite bench and then kicked, flipping the bench over and tossing the man, rather gently for Xena, to the ground. He wasn't dissuaded though. Instead he managed to pull himself up and walk back around the table. By this time a few other men were watching with interest hoping to pick up whichever woman was left behind.

Xena looked over at Gabrielle with her best annoyed face and Gabrielle just smiled and shrugged. "I told you it's the leather."

"I heard you ladies only got one room. Well I'd be happy to share mine with one of ya so you don't get cramped." He threw his arm around Gabrielle and Xena's eyes started to burn. "Or both of ya. Wouldn't want you to get lonely all by yourself." He threw his other arm around Xena. She stood up grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the stairs throwing him up them.

"Go sleep it off buddy, you're not her type."

She went and sat back down. Their food had just arrived but to shock Gabrielle hadn't started devouring it yet. She was simply staring at Xena with a look of amazement. "What?"

"He still has all his limbs and teeth. Xena you're getting soft."

"He was drunk Gabrielle. I'm sure he's a perfect gentleman when sober." Under her breath she added, "plus the bar owners tough. Any fight for any reason and he kicks you out. I am not losing this room for one pathetic drunk. And Gabrielle," her hand reached under the table and Gabrielle's skirt. She pinched the inside of her thigh causing Gabrielle to moan, "When we get upstairs I'll show you just how soft I can be."

Then she turned to her plate like nothing had happened. "This lamb is really good Gabrielle, you wanna try a bite." The bard was still staring at her eyes wide. She leaned in and nipped her earlobe whispering, "eat up, you're going to need the energy," before once again continuing her meal.

The two ate quickly and Xena sent Gabrielle up to the room ahead of her with their things. She went to the bar and asked for a skin of wine to take upstairs with them. When she entered the room the bath was still steaming and Gabrielle had just dumped all their belongs, along with her clothes on the chest at the end of the bed. She was walking around the room, completely naked lighting the candles. Xena froze but then quickly realising the door was still wide open stepped inside and shut it gently.

Gabrielle had finished with the candles that now flickered from every surface in the room, they were even lined around the tub. The shadows shifted across Gabrielle's body and Xena found herself once again memorised. Gabrielle walked over and started to help Xena out of her armour and leathers which she placed at the end of the bed with everything else. She was so gentle and moved so slowly it was almost like a dream. When Xena was finally naked as Gabrielle, the bard led her warrior to the bath and lowered herself in.

Xena was expecting a soft tender touch but instead Gabrielle's fingers wrapped themselves up in Xena's hair pulling her head back. It stung and Xena's mouth opened to release a sound of surprise but it was caught by Gabrielle's mouth. Faster than Xena had known Gabrielle was capable of moving, she had captured Xena's mouth with her own, her tongue sparing with Xena's before the Warrior Princess even knew what was happening. She loved when Gabrielle was like this. This fire only came out when she was fighting or when she was with Xena. It might end up hurting later but gods dam it, it felt good now.

Gabrielle pushed her whole body into Xena forcing her against the side of the tub. Her back scratched against the rough stone as one of Gabrielle's legs came up between hers, grinding against her. She pulled harder on Xena's hair causing her head to fall back and Gabrielle immediately moved from her mouth to her neck. She swore muscles was running down the side of her neck and shoulder was connected directly to her clit because every time Gabrielle's teeth brushed over it, it was a though she had been stroking her between the legs which was of course a job also being performed by Gabrielle's talented leg.

Her nails dug into Gabrielle's back as Xena attempted to pull her closer, which really was impossible. She doubted that the water was able to get between them. She was so focused on Gabrielle's mouth working its way down her chest that when the hot wax hit her shoulder she actually screamed. Gabrielle pulled back quickly looking concerned. Once Xena realised what Gabrielle had done the fire deep inside of her impossibly burned hotter. Her eyes were almost black with lust and she was completely unable to catch her breath.

"If you...stop...again with...out me saying...so I will never... speak to you... again." She was astounded that had come out as clearly as it had. Gabrielle smiled and moved back still holding the candle.

"Tilt your head back." Xena obliged, resting her head on the side of the tub, trying to steady her breathing. She was afraid that she would pass out if oxygen didn't get to her brain soon. Before she had a chance though she felt the now familiar burn over her collarbone followed instantly by Gabrielle blowing over it gently. The change in temperature sent shivers up and down Xena's spine. Soon her chest was cover in wax. By the time Gabrielle's fingers found their way to her clit she was ready. In just a few stroke Xena's back arched and she yelled out Gabrielle's name, but her bard didn't stop. She brought her right back up and then plunged two fingers into her. After a few furious minutes she came again and the world went black.

As she started to come to she realised that she was still in the tub. Gabrielle was tenderly peeling the wax away from her skin. Xena just sat back and watched. Once she was done she had soaped a cloth and began to washed Xena tenderly, she was especially gentle of where the red welts still stood scattered over her chest and shoulders. Once she was done she took a separate cloth and rubbed it over the welts. Xena sighed. The cloth was the softest linens she had ever felt soaking in aloe. Oh yes, Gabrielle was a gifted healer. Gabrielle finished and began to wash herself off.

"Where did you learn to do that Gabrielle? I've never even thought of wax."

Gabrielle blushed looking down into the water. "I bought the wrong scroll once when I was little. It was supposed to be one of Aesop's fables but apparently the merchant had let something else fall into the kids' pile."

"Any chance I can read this scroll?"

"Oh sure," Gabrielle's tone was sarcastic, "you'll read that one, but not one of mine." She shot a smile over to make sure Xena knew she was kidding. Besides even if I did still have it, which I don't, I wouldn't show it to you anyway. I'm not giving away my secret weapon."

"Want me to get your back?" Xena, decided not to push the point and glided over behind her pulling her hair away and laying a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Gabrielle moaned slightly and leaned back into Xena. She passed the cloth over her shoulder.

"Yes please. But use the one with the aloe after." Xena looked down and saw deep scratches in the bards back. On one spot she had even drawn blood.

"Gabrielle I'm sorry. I didn't realise what I was doing I..."

"I didn't realise till after either Xena. Don't go soft on me now." Her voice was taunting. "Besides, I kinda liked it." With that Xena spun the bard and again captured her lips with her own.

When they finally made their way downstairs the next morning it was long past dawn. The looks drawn from other customers let them know that they had in fact been as loud as thought they had. Gabrielle blushed slightly, keeping her eyes to the floor but Xena grinned meeting the eye of every person in the room.

They travelled that way for weeks. No real disasters as they made their way through the mountains. The one exciting day was when Xena got to break up a robbery in progress. She had been right too about Gabrielle being moved by the mountains. Xena was beginning to worry they hadn't brought enough scrolls. Gabrielle was filling almost a full one a night, she said that she had never been so inspired. In fact it had brought all sorts of new ideas to the bard. They had finally left the mountains behind and were walking along a flat plane where Gabrielle was trying to convince Xena that everything was made up of something basic, something so small that they couldn't even see it.

"Take for example a mountain," she began.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am leaving out the space between the Deliverer and Gabrielle's Hope as they occurred pretty much one right after the other**

Xena woke up realising that she didn't hear Gabrielle breathing beside her. She spun around and sure enough the bard was gone. She sat up straining her ears. She could hear whispering in the distance, it was Gabrielle's voice. Xena knew sometimes Gabrielle went off on her own to pray to the gods. She knew of Xena's low opinion of them but still held faith with a few. Xena relaxed back into her bedroll staying alert. She didn't want to intrude on Gabrielle but she wanted to keep an ear out to make sure nothing else happened.

What Ares had said was fresh in her mind. Her hatred for Caesar had brought them to Britannia. Her need for vengeance had clouded Xena's judgement of Krafstar and his followers making her leave Gabrielle in their care. The guilt that surged in her was worse than the guilt following the death of Callisto. At least that time she had been able to justify herself and if Callisto hadn't been released from the underworld, no one would have gotten hurt but this... This was Gabrielle. Her blind fury had led to her best friend, the person she loved most in all the world being raped by an evil god and then having to kill her own child. Despite what Gabrielle had said about seeing that it was a monster Xena knew how much it was killing Gabrielle to have killed the child that she viewed as hers.

Xena's eyes began to water. She tried to imagine any situation in which she had kill Solan. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it no matter what she had done. She wasn't that strong. Xena realised that in what Gabrielle had done she was stronger than Xena could ever be. To birth a child, feed it, love it and then kill it. It was something that she would never be able to do. Even if Solan grew up to be a bloodthirsty warlord she would kill any that tried to hurt her son.

A breaking twig announced Gabrielle's return. Xena closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She figured Gabrielle would want the space. She had barely spoken to her since the cave with the rat. Not only had Xena pursued her intent on killing her child, she hadn't believed her when she had. Xena didn't blame Gabrielle for feeling betrayed which is why she was surprised when Gabrielle spoke to her.

"I know you're awake Xena." Xena cracked open her eye and looked up Gabrielle standing over her with her hands on her hips. She had finally gotten rid of the horrible sack that the banshees had dressed her in. There was no lingering sign of her pregnancy. Her stomach was once again flat and defined; it was as though it never happened. For a second Xena hoped that they could go back acting like it never happened but then she remembered the speech she had given Gabrielle after her near nuptials with Morpheus and knew that stone would be beneath the surface for as long as they lived.

"How'd you know that?" Xena sat back up on her blanket looking at Gabrielle amused.

"When you're really asleep you do this little twitchy thing with your nose every time you inhale." She paused for a moment before a tired half smile crossed her face. "It's kinda cute."

Xena struggled to return the half smile. Gabrielle sat down beside her and put her head on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"I'm exhausted." Xena was too but neither was ready to talk about why. The idea of hunting Gabrielle still made her sick to her stomach. The fact that Gabrielle was good at it helped a little. If anything happened to her she had no doubt Gabrielle would be able to run safely back home. "But I can't sleep. Xena this place, I have to leave. I feel like I can't spend another moment here."

"Well we're near the coast. There should be some fisherman with smaller boats. If need be I'll row us back. Hell, worse comes to worse I'll tie you to my back and swim across. Celtae isn't that far." Her tone was much more jovial than she actually was. Gabrielle stood up and began packing her bags.

"I'm serious Xena I can't stay here. I'm moving out now." Xena sighed. She had been hoping to get at least one good night of sleep. She began rolling up her bedroll and kicking dirt over the fire. "I know you're tired. You don't have to come. If you want you can catch up later." Xena stopped feeling like she had been shot in the heart.

"Do you want me to come Gabrielle?" The question hung there for a moment. The air seemed so thick Xena was sure she could cut it with her sword. She was sure her heart had paused and she knew she hadn't drawn a breath.

"Yes." It was hesitant and not at all convincing but Xena didn't really need to be convinced. She would have followed, albeit at a distance to make sure Gabrielle was safe. This made it easier to keep an eye on her.

"Then let's get moving, if we both ride we can be at the shore by sunrise." Tying the last water skin to the saddle she hoped up and offered her hand down to Gabrielle. Gabrielle ran her hand through her hair and then started rubbing her palms together. Xena knew this meant Gabrielle was nervous or unsure. She didn't push the point but kept her hand extended. Eventually Gabrielle grabbed it and hopped up behind her. Xena waited for the familiar feeling of her lover's arms around her but Gabrielle only slung one arm around her loosely. They had never been this reserved around each other. Not even the first time Gabrielle had climbed on top of Argo. She ignored the sinking feeling in her gut and turned the horse southeast, towards home.

It had been two weeks since Xena had managed to barter them passage on a boat to Carthage. It wasn't home but it was better than Britannia. Xena sat on the rail, leaning against the ropes tying down the mast. This voyage had been an exercise in patience. Considering their history on sea voyages this one was all together uneventful. Normally she would be walking the deck, teaching Gabrielle more about sailing, or sparing together. Gabrielle would spend the nights starring at the stars, making up stories about what she saw in them. This time was different. Gabrielle had barely left the cabin. Though they were alone in it she had taken the hammock furthest from the one Xena had first laid their things in. Taking the hint Xena spent her days on deck, talking with the crew, sparring on ever warier opponents and in general making sure she wasn't in the cabin until after she was sure Gabrielle was asleep.

She really wasn't sure what would happen when they finally got to shore. Xena had originally thought that they could go to Egypt. The markets of Alexandria had the greatest variety Xena had ever seen and Cleopatra had invited her to stay. She probably had intended Xena to come on her own but wouldn't begrudge Gabrielle being their once she got to know her. Or maybe island hoping home. Now that Gabrielle could control her sea sickness they could see all the islands of the Aegean, possibly even catch a Sappho reading in Lesbos.

She heard the men call land. Squinting in the distance she could make out the subtle change in the horizon. They would be there by nightfall. Xena felt a knot in her stomach. Even though they weren't spending time together, while on the ship Gabrielle was still there but once they hit land... Gabrielle could catch any ship back to Greece she wanted, with or without Xena. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. They had been through some pretty rough times. Gabrielle just needed time, by the time they were back in Greece all this would be behind them. They would learn how to grow past it. She went below deck to pack up their belongs for whatever it was that North Africa held and to tell Gabrielle they were almost in port.

She knocked gently on the cabin door. "Come in." The bard was a little hoarse. Xena could tell she had been crying again. She opened the door slowly and saw Gabrielle sitting on a bench looking out the little porthole. To Xena's surprise all of their things were pack, together she noted feeling a bit more relieved.

"You really must be ready to get off this boat."

"Oh yea, just to get back on another one." Her shoulders were slumped and she looked a little green. Xena sat beside her and took Gabrielle's hand into her own. She flipped it over and applied pressure to the little bump in Gabrielle's wrist.

"Are you sure? We can take the long way around. Catch a ferry to Hispania or take the long way around through Egypt and Syria. Though I'm sure there are plenty of ships heading towards Greece from Carthage."

"I just want to go home Xena." To Xena's surprise Gabrielle relaxed into her chest. Her strong arms immediately came up to hold the bard close to her. She could feel Gabrielle relax further. She almost cried with relief. She hadn't touched Gabrielle since helping her down from the horse in Britannia weeks ago. This made her feel complete.

"Do you want to go back to Potidaea? The captain mentioned he has another ship leaving for Mende. That's less than a day south. Or we can go to Athens. I still have some dinars left from mother. We can just go somewhere and relax."

"I don't care as long as it's Greece and as long as I'm with you." Hearing the need in her voice a tear did escape from Xena. Had Gabrielle wanted her in the cabin these past weeks and Xena just misread the signs? "I'm sorry I've been distant Xena but I need time to think. I didn't know if I could keep travelling with you. I had to think if I'd still be able to fight, I don't want to put you in any danger."

Xena stroked Gabrielle's hair and kissed her forehead. "I don't care if you can't or won't fight. I'd keep you safe just like I did in the beginning. You don't have to fight to keep travelling with me Gabrielle, I'm just happy to have you here." She raised Gabrielle's face and looked into her eyes. She could see so much pain, but it was fading. Relief was seeping in that Xena would want her no matter what. Xena's calloused thumbs gently brushed away the tears from Gabrielle's face and she kissed her gently right between the eyes. They sat there just staring into each other's eyes till Xena felt a change in the motion of the ship. They had entered the harbour. She stood and offered a hand down to Gabrielle. "Let's go home." The two smiled their first genuine smiles in months.

It was another three weeks before they managed to land in Argos. The seas had been the last thing from calm and even the pressure points could not still Gabrielle's stomach. When they stepped off the dock and onto the sand Gabrielle feel to her knees and sunk her fingers deep into the earth. Home. They were 600 leagues from Britannia and for the first time Gabrielle thought she could put it behind her. She had been putting on an act for the last part of their voyage trying to make Xena believe that she was ok. She convinced herself she would be once she was home, so she wasn't sure if she really was feeling better or she had just tricked herself into believing it. Either way worked for her.

Xena stood behind her carrying all of their belonging over her shoulder. She was glad Gabrielle was happy to be home. Her mind drifted to Argo. She had told her to meet them back in Greece but she had no idea where. That was something they could worry about later. Right now she just wanted to be back into their routine. Travel by day, falling asleep in each other's arms by night. After a few moments she saw Gabrielle beginning to stand. Xena was there instantly to help her to her feet.

"It's weird isn't it? The idea that you have to get your land legs back. Everything just feels too still."

"Still is a good thing. My stomach appreciates still." She smirked then took a few shaky steps. "Ok this is hard, where's Argo?"

"I was just thinking that myself. I told her we'd meet her in Greece but I have no idea where."

"What you haven't taught her to spell out towns yet. Xena she's a horse. We may have to travel back to Celtae to find her."

"No. She understands me. She'll be around here somewhere. We'll find her eventually. So, where to next?"

"I was thinking of heading up towards Thessaly. Maybe swinging by for a visit to Amphipolis and Potidaea."

"You want to go to Potidaea?"

"I thought maybe you'd want to visit your family. It's been a while and it's almost festival time. By the time we get there it would be the spring festival, dancing, performing bards...food."

"Sounds good to me." She laughed a little. "You know the way to my heart. Good food and I'm there."

They stopped by a few shops in Argos to replenish some dwindling supplies. Xena needed a new whetstone and sharpening oil. Gabrielle picked up a few scrolls and some ink. Xena hadn't seen her write since they had set sail for Britannia but the fact she was starting again seemed like a good sign. She tried to surprise Gabrielle by buying her a new quill but she was caught in the act. Gabrielle really seemed to like it though. She kept running it through her fingers exclaiming that it had been too much and her old quill was perfectly fine but Xena just shook her off. She left Gabrielle in charge of buying some dried goods and replenishing their spices and ended up having to buy and extra pack just to carry it all in. It was late afternoon before they headed out of town but Gabrielle was insistent. They had been stuck inside the ship too long. Both craved the wide open sky and the smell of a campfire.

After walking for an hour everything seemed back to normal. Gabrielle was telling Xena the story of the runner and huntress Atlanta. She fell into the rhythm and then noticed why everything was so familiar. A faint sound of hooves walking along the road behind them. Xena stopped. Coming over the hill behind them was the golden palomino. Xena whistled and Argo started galloping towards them. She stopped just short of Xena and whinnied then pushed her head into Xena's chest. Xena laughed. Everything was right now. She scratched Argo on the forehead and offered her the rest of the apple she had been eating as they walked along. Gabrielle came over and gave Argo her whole untouched apple.

"I missed you girl. I'm so glad your back." Xena wrapped her arms wound the horse's neck and whispered in her ear, "I have so much to tell you." Gabrielle had already thrown her share of the gear across Argo's saddle.

"I'm glad you're back Argo. Xena started using me as a pack horse." Argo snorted at her and they all shared a genuine laugh. It felt good. Xena stood a little straighter and even Gabrielle had some of the sparkle return to her eyes.

"I am so carrying more stuff then you are." Xena put her load over the saddle too and rolled her shoulders, they cracked giving proof. "Which is why I'll be the first to admit I'm exhausted. There is a clearing not far from a fresh spring about half a candle mark up the road. Anyone else for calling an early day?" Gabrielle and Argo nodded in unison eliciting another laugh from Xena. "Right, let's go."

They set up camp in no time. Xena handed Gabrielle the sleeping rolls unsure. They had slept in adjacent hammocks from Carthage to Argos but hadn't shared an intimate moment since Gabrielle had asked to go home. She spread them out the way they had been for a long time. Side by side with Xena between Gabrielle and the fire. She was right. Greece made everything alright again.

She didn't need to hunt because they really had bought too much food and needed to eat it before it went bad. Instead she took the saddle and bridle off Argo and gave her a bath. Her poor horse had been wearing the tack for over a month. She swore next time she would cut her losses and just buy new ones. After an hour of rubbing all the sweat and dirt finally came out. Argo whinnied gratefully and walked off. "Don't go far girl. We leave at first light." Argo didn't acknowledge her but she knew she was understood. She sat on a nearby log and began cleaning the tack.

The sun had set by the time she was done. Gabrielle was sitting across the fire working on a scroll. Well, starting at the scroll with the quill in her mouth. Xena had been watching her out of the corner of her eye. The bard had been doing the same thing since she had set up camp, pausing only to have some jerky and bread for dinner. Xena set the tack aside and went to sit next to Gabrielle. She nudged her with her shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know where to begin Xena. I don't know how to put into words what happened."

"Don't. Leave a gap. Gabrielle you're entitled to write or not write whatever you want."

"That's not how it works Xena. I'm your bard. Chronicling your deeds..."

"Our deeds Gabrielle. You do just as much as I do. Especially this time. I think this is your story and that's why you're stuck. You're used to writing about me. For the first time you seriously have to write about yourself."

"Ok, next time you do the sensitive talk. You've been holding back."

"I gotta leave you something to do." Gabrielle shoved Xena with her shoulder.

"You're right. I have to write this one differently. Let me sleep on it, I'll try again tomorrow night."

She got up and laid down on her bedroll. Xena went and patrolled their campsite one more time. She had a sinking feeling they weren't alone but she couldn't find any evidence anyone else was there and it didn't feel like Ares. She tried to shrug it off. She made her way back to the campsite and took off her armour, laying down next to Gabrielle. She was surprised when Gabrielle reached out and pulled Xena's hand over her.

"Hold me, Xena." Xena quickly wrapped herself around the bard. She offered her arm for Gabrielle to use as a pillow and Gabrielle pushed her back against Xena's chest. With her free hand Xena held the bard tight against her, falling asleep with her face buried in the back of Gabrielle's neck. When she woke in the middle of the night though Gabrielle was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Xena and Gabrielle made their way down from high hill top that Mein Tien's palace had been built on. Xena's stomach was churning. They had to leave fast. She had told her first ever lie to Gabrielle and it disgusted her. If Gabrielle ever found out that she had killed Mein Tien she would never forgive her. Once they were a good way down the road Gabrielle stopped, pulling Xena into the trees.

"We should keep moving Gabrielle. I don't want to take the chance of him coming after us." She had to bite her lip. Another lie. Xena took a deep breath and put on the impassive face that she had worn so well for so long.

"I know but this is where I hid all of my things." Gabrielle made her way to an old tree with giant raised roots. She brushed off some leaves and there was her pack. Glancing around quickly she pulled out her shirt and skirt and began to change. Within a moment she was back in her old travelling gear. She gave a slight twirl.

"Well what'd you think?"

Xena forced a smile. "That you looked better between outfits."

Gabrielle's eyes sparkled mischievously and she started playing with the straps that held her shirt in place.

"Well Xena, if you're in no hurry..." She trailed off as she reached Xena grabbing her by the waist. Her head tilted up searching for Xena's lips. Xena gave her a quick kiss and then pulled back.

"Tonight Gabrielle. I want to put as much distance between this place and us as possible. Besides I'd like my old clothes back too." Gabrielle stepped back and searched Xena's eyes. She looked a little hurt to be brushed off but what Xena said made perfect sense.

"Ok, tonight. But you better be ready." Xena smiled again.

"I'm always ready for anything Gabrielle."

With that they set off north through the woods. Xena had left all of her supplies north of the Great Wall. Luckily it was close by. Her thoughts though were mostly on the book of Lao Ma. It weighed heavy in her hands, much heavier than a book of its size should. She knew it was her guilt. She had killed Lao Ma's son. The woman who had given her everything, who had believed in her when no one else had. If it hadn't been for Lao Ma she doubted she could love Gabrielle now.

"Gabrielle we're going to make a little detour. It's only about two candlemarks off our way."

Gabrielle managed to mutter ok. The terrain was rough here. Large rocks, fallen trees, giant ancient knurled roots and it was all uphill. Xena needed a safe place to leave the book of Lao Ma's wisdom. She knew of a nearby monastery where it should be safe from any who would use the wisdom for evil. They made slow going and a soft rain began to fall. By the time they reached the monastery it had grown dark and very cold.

The giant doors finally stood before them and the two stood there trying to catch their breaths. Lightning flashed in the distance. Xena saw Gabrielle's eyes go wide and she took a step closer to the doors. Xena laid her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and felt her relax under her hand. She still put all of her trust in the warrior princess. Xena swallowed slightly. She didn't deserve that anymore. Xena reached out and knocked on the door. It opened almost instantly. The man behind in peered out at them in the rain then stepped aside to gesture them in. Xena bowed deeply and Gabrielle followed her example and then they made their way inside.

"Welcome to our monastery. You are welcome to any hospitality we have to offer."

"I've come to ask a boon of whoever is in charge here." Xena kept her head slightly bowed.

"That is me. Come, we can speak in private. Brother." Another monk appeared from nowhere. "Brother, please escort this young women to the table and give her something warm to eat and drink. We will join you shortly." The man gestured for Gabrielle to follow him. She looked back over at Xena who smiled reassuringly and nodded her head for Gabrielle to go. Still looking apprehensive Gabrielle left the room. The other monk gestured for Xena to follow him through a door on the opposite wall.

The room was filled with scrolls and books. Looking over them she saw the covers bore letters from all different areas across the known world. She saw the monk kneeling by a low table and joined him on the other side.

"What is it that you would like to discuss?"

"Do you remember the great Lao Ma and the wisdom with which she ruled?"

"Yes. All of us here study the teachings of Lao Ma. Her Way is the Way we wish to follow. We live lives according to her example."

Feeling reassured she pulled the book from beneath the sack that she was wearing. "This book is full of the writings of Lao Ma. She compiled all of her wisdom to be saved through the ages. My life is dangerous and I cannot protect this book as well as I should. I would like to leave it in your care so that her knowledge can be preserved for future generations."

She slid the book across the table. The monk ran his finger over it. "You have given us a great gift. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you but we should head out; we have a long journey ahead of us."

"At least stay with us through the night. The rain will last till morning and we have warm food and a dry place to sleep. It is not luxurious but you're welcome to anything that we have."

"Thank you." Xena bowed her head again and the monk did the same.

"Come, I'll bring you to dinner with your friend."

Xena followed him into the dining room. Gabrielle was sitting cross legged by the table sipping on a steaming cup. A steaming bowl sat untouched in front of her. She stalked up behind her and put her mouth right next to Gabrielle's ear.

"It's better warm you know."

Gabrielle jumped and Xena chuckled a little sitting down next to her. She pulled a bowl from the middle of a table and another cup of what she could now smell was mint tea.

"You don't need to be jumpy. This is a safe place with good people."

"Where did you go?" Gabrielle laid a hand on her knee and her head on Xena's shoulder. Xena could feel the exhaustion seeping through her bard.

"I'm leaving the book here. It wouldn't be safe with us. Half the time we travel without our gear and anything could have happened to it. Here it will be cared for by people who live by the same values."

"It was a good idea Xena." She sighed and sat back up. "So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. We need something warm in our stomachs and a good night's sleep. It's too dark too. We try to make it down this hill in this kind of weather we're asking for something broken." Gabrielle nodded, her eyes dropping. "Eat though. It's good I promise."

Gabrielle slowly lifted her spoon to her mouth. Her eyes jumped open. "You're right. It is good." Xena nudged her with her shoulder and dug in herself. When they finished the silent brother appeared again and led them to a small room with two mats with a blanket folded at the top of each one. They looked at one another and both settled on to the same mat and were asleep within minutes.

It was nearly a month later when Xena pulled up the horse she had bought from the monks. Gabrielle held her tightly from behind. Before them was the narrow strip of water between Europe and Asia. Thrace was so close she could smell it. Her old stomping grounds where she had spent most of her life.

"Are we home Xena?"

"Just a ferry ride away."

"Thank the gods. I should write and ode the Hermes to praise him for delivering us safely home."

"That wasn't Hermes, it was us and this good old boy here." She patted the horse's neck and then threw her legs over and slipped from the saddle. She reached up and grabbed Gabrielle by the waist pulling her down and setting her gently on her feet. "We should let him go. Hopefully he'll find his way back to the good brothers."

Gabrielle helped unload all their supplies and Xena turned the horse around and gave him a light smack to send him on his way. They divided up the supplies and made their way to the ferry crossing. Almost as soon as their feet stepped off the boat Xena could sense something was wrong.

"Come on Gabrielle, hurry." She started sprinting. She could hear the sounds of horses and metal clashing against metal. The smell of smoke started faint but grew heavier as she got closer to the town just on the other side of the hill. She could now hear the wails and sobbing. At the crest of the hill she paused to look down and figure out a plan of attack but there was no need. The village had obviously been attacked, very recently but the raiders were gone. Xena must have just missed them.

She ran down the hill into the village and looked around for injured people. She started barking orders and everyone jumped to obey. Thankfully she still had that air of authority over her. Gabrielle caught up and Xena yelled for her to find a hut they could treat the wounded while meanwhile she jumped into the fire brigade to put out a nearby barn.

After a few hours everything was under control. The fires were out and Xena and Gabrielle had treated all of the wounded that could be saved. Gabrielle was washing her hand in a basin when a group of the villagers approached still holding their weapon. Xena stood up from setting a broken leg and took a step back.

"We just wanted to thank you. Melkor took us completely by surprise. His men hit so fast and were gone before we had a chance to form up. He barely even looted it seemed like he just wanted to slaughter."

"Do you have a horse you can sell us?" Xena was seriously regretting letting the gelding go. "I'll catch up to him and make sure he doesn't do this to anyone else."

"Are you kidding! For what you've done for us you can have the horse." Xena nodded gratefully and jumped up onto the stallion that the villagers had brought up. She jumped up only pausing to pull Gabrielle behind her before taking off.

"Those bastards have half a day's lead on us."

"We'll get them Xena, we always do. Besides you did more good saving those people in the healing hut than going after them right away. Those villagers still have each other and their home because of you."

"Yea and some other village might not be so lucky as long as this Melkor is out there."

"Are you saying you should have left them to die?" Gabrielle sounded horrified.

"No. I'm just mad we didn't get there in time to stop them before they attacked those people."

"I need to travel faster. Then next good size town with its own militia I'm going to drive you off and try to catch up to them." She paused pulling up the horse.

"What is it."

"Shush Gabrielle." Xena's ears straining trying to hear the soft sound again. With a smirk she pulled her whip from the saddle and shot out into the branches over their head and pulled someone out of the tree. He fell in a heap on the ground before Xena. She jumped off the horse and quickly put the pinch in the man.

"Who's man are you?"

He struggled for a moment trying to pull his armour from his neck attempting to clear his airway.

"In case you haven't figured it out I've cut off the flow of blood to your brain. Thirty seconds and you'll be dead so talk."

"I rode with Melkor. He told me to cover our escape."

Xena released the pinch but before the man could come to his senses she tied his hand behind his back.

"Well you're not doing a very good job are you? Now which way did Melkor go?"

"If I tell you he'll kill me."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"I'm defenceless. I've heard you turned over a new leaf. Fighting for good and justice. You wouldn't kill a man in cold blood."

Xena growled. "I may not kill you but that doesn't mean I'll be nice. Gabrielle, down the road about a league is a good size town. Go wait for me at the inn. I'm going to take this man to jail and we'll work on getting him to talk."

"You think jail is going to do anything?"

Xena walked up to the horse and motioned for Gabrielle to lean down. "If it's the same Melkor that I think it is, his army laid waste to another warlord Lidmuth's army. The remains of which are locked up at the jail just down the road. The threat of sharing a cell with those monsters will have him quaking."

Gabrielle nodded. "I'll see you in the next town." She glanced over at the raider trying to untie the knots behind his back. Satisfied he wasn't looking she gave Xena a quick kiss and kicked the horse in the direction of town.

Xena watched her go a bit and then turned back around. "Alright you bastard. Time to send you where you belong." She kicked him on the ass and they started off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hold on to that little blond huh? Something you wanna tell me?" Xena's eyebrows arched playfully and the tips of her lips curled up. Her and Gabrielle had trailed slightly behind Autolocus waiting for Joxer to catch up. Gabrielle was staring very intently at her boots. Xena gave her a little nudge with her shoulder. "Come on bard, there's a story in there somewhere."

"Nothing really. I cornered what I thought was Joxer and turned out to be Jet. He was making fun of Joxer so I just stood up for him. Jet must have just assumed..." she trailed off as Joxer caught up to them pulling on the last of his old armour.

"Hey guys I said wait up!" He started to hurry and tripped over his own boots, before he could fall through Xena had caught him by the back of his shirt and put him on his feet again.

"Watch it Joxer, you really shouldn't hit your head so much in one day. Might start to affect you." He gave her a dazed look. She rolled her with a sigh. "Even more." Gabrielle snickered behind her. She shot her a warning look. Joxer had put himself between his murderous brother and an innocent person. In her opinion the guy deserved a little break. "Come on Joxer, you did good. Let me buy you a drink." Xena wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led the group to the tavern.

They settled in to a table along the back wall. Xena had tipped her bench back and was leaning against the wall, balancing the bench on one leg. Gabrielle slip in across from her and shot the warrior princess a look which Xena held for a moment before slowly letting the bench safely settle on the floor just as Autolocus slid in beside her.

"So is this the same tavern you spent the three hours getting groped in Gabrielle? I don't know, everyone here seems to be keeping their distance now." Gabrielle glanced at Xena . "Oh right, no one would come close now that your personal bodyguard is here."

"She's a lot more than that!" She looked at Xena who shrugged as if saying I don't care it's up to you. Gabrielle smiled. "She's can also make flying pieces of parchment for when things get really bad." Even Xena sputtered in her cup. She had not been expecting that.

"Right, right the many skills thing. Hey does anyone of your skills involve getting me the reward that your little friend here promised me to make me go along with her plan?"

"Of course Autolocus, it looks like your reward is on its way right now." The tavern owner came by with four plates full laden with food and a couple extra pitchers of ale to top off the drinks in front of them.

"Oh Xena, your rewards keep getting better and better. Maybe one day you'll actually manage to get me money out of one of the jobs that we do." Despite his words Xena knew he was happy to have helped and that the food was appreciated.

While he was distracted Gabrielle took the opportunity to lean over the table and softly ask, "so how on earth are we paying for this meal for everyone Xena?"

"The reward money from Cleopatra." Gabrielle sat back laughing. Joxer joined in to feel more included.

"So what's so funny Gabrielle," he said when she had caught her breath.

"Oh just caught a glimpse of you over in the shiny brass plate." He started to laugh again then stopped looking slightly hurt. Gabrielle felt bad and put pat him in the back. "Hey Joxer, you did an incredible thing today you know, standing up to your brother like that. It's one thing to fight warlords, but it takes a special kind of strength to stand up to your family like that."

The gleeful look of delusion washed over his face once more and he sat back cracking his knuckles. "Well all in a day's work for Joxer the Mig..." He leaned too far back and flipped off the bench ending up on the floor.

"The Clumsy," Autolocus finished for him. He climbed back into his seat chuckling slightly, a very bright shade of red. The rest of the meal was full of good food and good conversations. They stayed at the table long after the sun had set well into their ale.

Joxer was the first to leave. "Well I'd love to stay and recount war stories but you know a warrior like me is always on a tight schedule. I'm off to the next town where they're in desperate need of a warrior of my calibre."

"And what exactly would that be?" Autolocus rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"A... well a... a really, really good one like me!" He stood up and stumbled a bit.

Xena got up with a sigh. "Well that town will have to wait for morning. A warrior of your calibre needs rest. Let's get you into a room buddy." With that she threw an arm around his waist and helped him up the stairs. Gabrielle and Autolocus watched him go.

"I know he's a good guy and everything but how the hell do you two put up with him."

"Small doses." They heard the sound of a head bouncing off of wood and Xena's voice quietly telling Joxer to take it easy. "Very small doses. Oh before I forget." Gabrielle tosses Autolocus the bag containing the rest of the reward from Cleopatra. "There's your reward. Thanks for dinner by the way."

"Well fair is fair Gabrielle. You take half." He started pouring out some of the contents in the bag and began pushing it towards her but stopped when Gabrielle, grinning was holding up another back much heavier than the one she had given him.

"Don't worry I already took my share." Her eyes glistened in the candle light of the tavern.

"Ok, we'll call it fair if you take that extra money in exchange for information."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well," Autolocus leaned over and whispered causing Gabrielle to lean over too. "Did big brave warrior princess finally tell you how she feels or is she going to need my body again to convince you she like you."

"I told her all by myself thank you Autolocus."

He shot up with a deer in the head light look. "Well I'll just be going then..."

He started to rise but Xena put her hand on his shoulder and he cautiously sank back into his seat. Xena now took the seat beside Gabrielle who was looking tired and flushed. Her head fell to Xena's shoulder. Xena smiled for a moment at her bard then turned back to Autolocus.

"Don't worry, it's not one of my if I tell you I have to kill you secrets." Autolocus visibly relaxed. "But I would thank you not to spread it around, unless you see Herc and Iolaus. I don't want to paint a bigger target on her back than there already is."

"Understood Xena. So were you a big ball of mush opening your heart with flowers and jewelry..." he saw the look she was giving him. "Or not."

"I do have to thank you though. It was her asking which one of our hands ended up on her ass which finally broached the subject of more than friendship so thank you again Autolocus for letting me use your body." She gave him a grateful look. They made friends in the strangest places. "Well I'm going to put this one to bed, good night Autolocus."

She got up offered her hand. They clasped each others' wrists and smiled. "I'm heading out early for the coast so if I don't see you good luck wherever you're headed next."

"You too Autolocus." Gabrielle pulled him into a little and then stepped back clumsily. Xena was right there behind her. "I think I had too much to drink."

"You sure did, come on let's get to bed." With copious amounts of help from Xena the exhausted and drunk bard made her way up the stairs. When they reached their room Gabrielle paused only to strip off her travelling clothes and fall naked to the bed. She smiled and motioned to Xena with her finger to join her. Xena stripped off her armour and even her leathers but left on her shift. She laid down and immediately Gabrielle was all over her. Reluctantly she put her hands on the blonde's shoulders holding her back.

"Not tonight Gabrielle." Her voice was husky, her eyes were barely open and she looked out beneath hooded lids.

"Come on Xena, don't tell me you got a headache. Remember you taught me the cure for that." Her eyes sparkled as she reached beneath the shift. Xena caught her wrist again and gently pulled her hand away.

"No Gabrielle." Her voice seemed more dangerous now. "You're drunk and I am much more drunk then I have been in a long time. Not tonight." Gabrielle looked disappointed but Xena wrapped her arms around her and drew Gabrielle to her side. She began to stroke her golden locks while humming and soon Gabrielle was fast asleep. Xena stayed up until she felt sober enough that she would wake up to any threats and then fell asleep herself.

She woke up to hot breath on her neck. Her eyes shot open only to realise that Gabrielle had snuggled in till she was right next to Xena's neck leaving a warm moist spot. Gabrielle had also trapped her. Her arm was tight around Xena's torso and Gabrielle's legs had wrapped themselves around one of Xena's making it nearly impossible for her to move. Not that she really wanted to despite the knots that were developing in her neck and shoulders.

Xena peered out the window and saw the first grey light of dawn. She couldn't sleep in even if she wanted to. She attempted to roll her shoulders but Gabrielle only clung to her tighter muttering something. She strained her ears trying to make it out.

"Ares... for Xena's own good... get to Chin... stop her... Lao Ma... not jealous..." The mutterings continued pretty much in the same fashion for a while, working in a loop. She looked down at Gabrielle's face and saw it stretched into a painful mask.

Ah so that's what had happened. Gabrielle wasn't as concerned about Xena and Mein Tien as she was about Xena and Lao Ma. She was afraid that Xena loved Lao Ma more than her and that she would never return. How was she going to deal with this one? Gabrielle would be so embarrassed if she brought it up that she may leave for a time again. She couldn't just let that guilt eat Gabrielle away either though. She knew what could happen if you let your guilt control you. She still shuddered at the thought of Callisto in her body. Gabrielle began to stir and she determined for the time being that she would she what happened.

Soft emerald eyes opened greeted by the sight of ice blue eyes staring lovingly back at her. For now she would just do everything she could to let Gabrielle know that she was loved. A smile crept across Gabrielle's face followed by soft tiny yawn. She released Xena and stretched on her stomach, elongating her back like a cat.

"Good morning my little minx, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Thanks for making me drink all that water last night." She laid a gentle kiss on Xena's cheek.

Xena nodded and took the opportunity to attempt to stretch out her back. It was knotted up worse than she thought and she couldn't help but grimace. Immediate concern crossed Gabrielle's face.

"What's wrong?" All sleepiness had left her eyes.

"Nothing, just did a lot of fighting and then a lot of sitting. Made my back cramp and knot up. It'll work itself out once we get moving." It was probably the sitting on the benches that had done it. Her body was actually more used to the fighting.

"Like hell it will. Shift off and face down Warrior Princess. I'm going to attempt one of your many skills." Xena hesitated until she saw the serious look on Gabrielle's face. With a shrug she complied. Gabrielle straddled her back and began to work the knots out of her back starting with Xena's shoulders. Xena was just attempting to ignore the heat coming from the still naked bard against her back. "So, tell me what happened with Melkor."

"There isn't really much to tell. I got in his camp and set all the horses free without any of them knowing. Once the horses were gone I set fire to the arms tent. It took them pathetically long to get there. One they formed a fire line it didn't take long for me to move up the line and tie them all up. Then I just tied them together and brought them back to the pris..prison." She stuttered out the last word as Gabrielle found a particularly tight place in her back and put her whole body into getting the muscle to relax.

"Do you really not realise how amazing the things you do are or do you play stupid."

"They're not impossible Gabrielle they just take the right skill set to get right. It's not like I started off this way. You have to get good and then you have to get better. When I was good I was caught by Caesar, when I was better I was leading my own army." She continued quieter. "When I'm at my best I listen to you." She could feel Gabrielle's hand's pause only for a moment before continuing like she hadn't heard. Gabrielle had no problem singing praises of Xena but she rarely acknowledged when she did something amazing herself. "Now you tell me what happened yesterday."

Gabrielle launched into the story of Joxer, Autolocus, Cleopatra and Jet. Xena noticed how she skipped over exactly what her plan had been. She wasn't going to push though. Gabrielle had done well on her own and if Autolocus and Joxer could have captured Jet and Pontius. They could go over later things that could have gone better but for now Xena assured Gabrielle she had done well. The girl needed the confidence.

The sun was high in the sky before Xena grudgingly sat up. Gabrielle was getting dressed complaining how the excitement the day before had interrupted her shopping and that the markets weren't open today. Xena sighed. She couldn't stand shopping and only did so as a necessity. If it was something she could make herself she did. Grudgingly she began to get dressed too.

They had started down the road and Gabrielle was still on the subject of markets. They were low on spices, she was low and scrolls and ink and oh she could really use another quill and... Finally Xena had enough.

"Listen, you know how I hate shopping so I'm going to meet you back here in a little while. Zagreas is supposed to be running amock around Cornith. I'll meet you in town after I take care of the coward or I'll meet you back here ok?" Gabrielle nodded with a big smile.

"Be careful Xena."

"You too." They shared a quick kiss and headed in their seperate directions.

Gabrielle's mind raced excitedly. They had so much more money than usual from Cleopatra's reward. It was less and a hundredth of what the pharaoh had wanted to give them but Xena wouldn't take a dinar more than what she had. She thought of buying something nice for Xena but was unsure what to get her. She was deep in concentration when she heard a commotion from the town square. She looked and was surprised to see her warrior princess tied to a burned stake. _Just one good shopping day that's all I asked her for_ Gabrielle thought as she charged over to find out what in Tartarus was going on.


End file.
